


Karen's Journal

by Blacwings



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacwings/pseuds/Blacwings
Summary: I wanted to write a short story but it came out more like journal entries.Karen’s Journal.Series: DaredevilPOV: Karen**Spoilers: If you haven’t finished the series on Netflix please don’t read**
Kudos: 4





	Karen's Journal

##  **Karen't Journal**

**\----**

**Wednesday** -  
It was slow at the office today so I was able to get a lot of self-evaluating done. I asked Foggy what he thought of taking a few self-defense classes with me someplace because it seems like I’m getting myself into a trouble more and more.

I can’t rely on that masked guy or Foggy with his bat to come around every time to save me. He didn’t give me an answer yet but I think it’s because he’s been really bogged down with the tenement case.

**Thursday-**  
Foggy and I went to Elena’s apartment to try and fix a little more of the damage those thugs did to her home. I’m so sore and tired…

**Friday-**  
Went gym hunting today, Wow prices for these places are astronomical! I know its NY but geeze… The New York Sports Club on W44th is $80, The Sports Center at Chelsea Piers is $140, Mid-City Gym on W 49th is $49, and Bally Total Fitness on W 50th is $30 a month.

**Saturday-**  
I confronted Foggy about going to self-defense classes again, he said that he would be cool in supporting me and that we should look at some of the gyms in the area that might be holding specials and we could get a good deal.

After work I went looking for cheaper place then the others I stopped in at, I found this one gym I think its name was Fogwell’s Gym. The building looked a little old but the owner was really helpful and said that the first two lessons would be free and anything after would be $15.

**Tuesday-**  
I went to Fogwell’s Gym yesterday for my first self-defense lesson today, the place has some really interesting history to it. There were a bunch of fight posters for boxing matches and fighter’s pictures in newspaper clippings framed. There was one Battlin’ Jack Murdock poster that caught my attention. I wonder if that was Matt’s dad they look too similar for it to be a coincidence.

**Wednesday-**  
It turns out I was right! Jack Murdock is… was Matt’s father.  
Matt told me: _“My dad could always take a hit then he’d get right back up, the Murdock boys always get back up.”_

————————————-

To be continued…


End file.
